THE TREASURE CHEST
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Dylan finds a treasure chest, but someone is threatening him if he doesn't hand it over. Something shocking happens in the story so R&R.
1. NICE GOING DYLAN

The only thing I own is Moon Light Valley. Saphire, Dylan, Queen Misty, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Autumn, Amelia (Chelsea's character), Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE TREASURE CHEST

CHAPTER 1: NICE GOING DYLAN

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, except today something was slightly different. Dylan was waiting for Saphire, Delilahh, Olivia, & Midnight to meet him in the park. "I can't wait for them to get here, I have something to show them." The 8 year old boy thought aloud as he sat on top of the chest. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him. The blonde haired boy slid off the chest & stood there waiting for the light to fade. When the light faded away, Dylan's friends were standing in front of him. "Dylan!" Saphire exclaimed, giving him a massive hug. "Sorry it took us so long, somebody hid my magic scepter." Olivia told the blonde haired boy as she glared at Midnight. "Well excuse me for trying to amuse myself!" The butterfly like creature exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Olivia looked back at Dylan, who was hugging Saphire. "Olivia, don't be mad at Midnight, he was just trying to amuse himself." Delilahh some what giggled. "Yeah if you call putting my magic scepter in the toilet & making me have to get out!" The little witch fussed. At that point Midnight was laughing as hard as ever. "Stop your fussing!" Dylan told Olivia. The little witch stopped & looked at him. The blonde haired boy stopped hugging the little princess. "The reason why I called you guys over is because I have something to show you." Dylan told them. "What is it?" Saphire asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. The 8 year old boy opened the chest lid. "Whoa! Where did you find this?" Delilahh asked, picking up a solid gold necklace. "I was in Diamond City yesterday & I found a map. I followed the map & it led me to the treasure chest." He explained. "What's that?" The 5 year old princess asked, pulling the diamond ring out of his pocket. "I found it inside the chest & I thought you should have it." Dylan said smiling. Suddenly the pay phone by the tree started ringing, so Dylan ran over to answer it.

"Hello." The blonde haired boy answered into the phone.

"Give me the treasure chest!" The lady demanded angrily.

"Who is this?" Dylan asked angrily.

"That's none of your concern, Dylan. Just give me the treasure chest or else I'll take something valuable from you." The lady warned.

"I'm not giving you what I found!" The 8 year old shouted into the phone.

"Suit yourself then." The lady replied.

Dylan heard the phone line hang up. "Who does that lady think she is, threatening me." He exclaimed angrily as he hung the phone up. "Dylan, what's wrong?" Saphire asked with worry. "Nothing is wrong." Dylan snapped at her. "Please tell me!" The little princess begged, trying to give him a hug. "I said nothing is wrong!" The 8 year old boy hollered, pushing the 5 year old princess down. The others mouths dropped open, they couldn't believe what had just happened. Dylan saw Saphire's lip quivering. "What did I just do?" He asked himself. The blonde haired boy calmed down. "I'm so sorry Saphire, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dylan told her, trying to pull her into a hug. Saphire pulled away from him. The 5 year old princess stood up with Mr. Bunny in her hand & she took off running.

"Nice going!" Delilahh fussed. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" Dylan exclaimed. "Tell that to someone who cares!" Olivia shot back. "We're going to tell Luigi & Daisy!" The girl in fake glasses exclaimed. The little witch twirled her magic scepter & they transported out of there. "Great, just great, I hurt Saphire & now the others hate me for it." The 8 year old boy said angrily. Dylan closed the lid on the treasure chest. "I have to go to someone who will never get mad at me for anything. Someone who likes me. I'll go to Lilly, she'll understand." The blonde haired boy thought aloud. Dylan picked the treasure chest up & he left the park.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope you people enjoy this new story I'm starting. If you are wondering where are all the Mario characters, they haven't come into the story yet. Well the lady over the phone isn't Melissa, it's someone who loves treasure & wears purple. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	2. PIRATES

The only thing I own is Moon Light Valley. Saphire, Dylan, Queen Misty, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Autumn, Amelia (Chelsea's character), Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE TREASURE CHEST

CHAPTER 2: PIRATES

Azalea & Tiny were playing golf until Saphire slammed into the buffed golfer. "What's wrong little girl?" Tiny asked, picking the little princess up off the ground. "Dylan hurt me!" Saphire exclaimed with tears running down her cheeks. Does Daisy know this?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked. The 5 year old princess shook her head. Tiny patted Saphire on the back. "It will be alright." He said, trying to comfort her. "Tiny, you don't understand, she loves him." Azalea told Tiny. "Dylan hates me!" Saphire cried even louder. "I'm gonna go call Dais & tell her we got Saphire with us." She told him. Alright." He replied, holding the little princess on his side. Saphire laid her head on Tiny's shoulder. The buffed golfer watched the girl with burnt orange hair walk over to the pay phone.

At Luigi's Mansion in Boo Woods, Saphire's friends were telling Luigi & Daisy what Dylan had done to Saphire. "Why would Dylan do such a thing to Saphire?" The green clad plumber asked in concern. "I'm not sure, but he pushed her down after he got off the phone." Olivia told them. "I don't want Dylan ever talking to Saphire ever again!" The flower princess exclaimed angrily. Just then her cell phone started to ring. Daisy pulled out her cell phone & answered it.

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"Hi Daisy, I just wanted to let you know Tiny & me have Saphire." Azalea told her friend.

"Is she alight?" The flower princess asked in concern.

"Not really, she thinks Dylan hates her." The girl with burnt orange hair replied.

"Well, can you please take care of her for me?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Azalea replied.

"Thank you so much." Daisy thanked.

"You're welcome." She replied. With that both girls hung up.

"Is Saphire alright?" Midnight asked. "No, she thinks Dylan hates her." The flower princess replied. sitting down. "Poor Saphire." Delilahh sighed.

After Azalea hung up, Tiny walked over to her with Saphire on his side. "Daisy asked me if we could take care of her & I said yes." The girl with burnt orange hair told him. "We can continue our game of golf later." The buffed golfer replied, handing the 5 year old princess to the girl with burnt orange hair. Azalea nodded as she rubbed Saphire's back. The little princess wiped her snotty nose on her stuff animal rabbit's ear. "I'll be back." Tiny told Azalea as he walked off. "We'll be here!" The girl with burnt orange hair called as she let the little princess down. "Why did Dylan hurt you?" She asked in concern. "I don't know. I thought he was my best friend." Saphire sniffled. Azalea made Saphire look up at her. "Dylan is still your best friend, he just made a mistake." The girl with burnt orange hair told the 5 year old princess. "Are you sure?" Saphire asked, holding Mr. Bunny under her left arm. "I'm sure." Azalea replied.

"We meet again!" The lady cackled. The girl with burnt orange hair turned around. The 5 year old princess gasped. "Captain Syrup and the Black Sugar Gang!" Saphire shrieked in fear. "What do you want?" Azalea asked nervously. "The crybaby princess." Captain Syrup replied. "Why?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked, pulling the little princess close to her body. "Dylan didn't hand over the treasure chest, so I'm taking Saphire from him." She explained. The little princess whimpered. "Get them!" Captain Syrup ordered her crew. A couple of the other pirates grabbed Azalea & the pirate lady snatched Saphire up. "TINYYY!" The girl with burnt orange hair screamed, trying to pull away. "Lemme go!" The 5 year old princess whined.

Tiny heard Azalea scream his name, so he started running back to his friend. When he got there, he hid behind a tree so no one could see him. "This is all that kid's fault, if he wouldn't have hurt his little friend, none of this would be happening." The buffed golfer thought to himself as he watched the pirates take the girls down the warp pipe. Tiny came out from behind the tree & he took off running for King Chris's huge house.

Dylan arrived at King Chris's huge house. The blonde haired boy knocked on the door repeatedly. Queen Misty came to the door & opened it. "Dylan, what are you doing here?" The young queen asked in concern. Dylan walked inside with the treasure chest. "I'm here to see Lilly." He told her. "Lilly, Dylan is here to see you!" Queen Misty yelled, turning around. The grandma walked out of the kitchen & into the living room. "Hi Dylan, what's the matter & where's Saphire?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. "I hurt Saphire." The 8 year old boy told the grandma. "What did you do to her?" Grandma Lilly asked in concern. "This is what happened, some lady was threatening me. She said if I didn't give her the treasure chest she was going to take something valuable away from me. Then Saphire tried to give me a hug & I pushed her down. After I realized what I had done it was too late, she ran away." Dylan explained. "You pushed my daughter down!" The younger queen exclaimed angrily. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on her!" He exclaimed. Suddenly the phone started to ring. The blonde haired boy answered the house phone.

"Hello." Dylan said into the phone.

"Hi Dylan, I thought I told you to hand over the treasure chest?" She asked.

"You did, but you can't have it!" The 8 year old exclaimed angrily.

"That's why I took something or in your case SOMEONE that means a lot to you!" The lady cackled evilly. "DYLAN, PLEASE HELP ME!" Saphire screamed.

"Let her go!" Dylan demanded angrily.

"Not until you give me that chest!" The lady exclaimed.

"How am I suppose to give you the treasure chest if I don't know who you are & where you're at?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm Captain Syrup & I'm in Diamond City." She told him.

"Well Captain Syrup, if you harm one precious hair on her head, I will knock you out!" The blonde haired boy hollered.

Captain Syrup hung the phone up.

As soon as Dylan hung up, Tiny barged inside the house. "This is all your fault, kid!" The buffed golfer exclaimed angrily. "Calm down." The grandma fussed. Tiny stopped fussing & looked at Grandma Lilly. "Now, tell me what's going on." The grandma ordered. "If he wouldn't have hurt that little girl, those pirates probably wouldn't have kidnapped the girl I like & her little friend!" The buffed golfer exclaimed angrily. "My daughter was princess-napped!" Queen Misty exclaimed. Dylan & Tiny nodded. "What are you doing just standing there, go save my precious daughter!" The young queen demanded angrily. "Honey, calm down!" The grandma demanded the young queen. Queen Misty glared hatefully at Dylan, then at Grandma Lilly. "You guys go save Azalea & my granddaughter." The grandma told them. They both nodded & headed out the door.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope you people enjoy this chapter. I really have to thank ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing my story. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	3. SEEKING HELP FROM THE ONE & ONLY WARIO

The only thing I own is Moon Light Valley. Saphire, Dylan, Queen Misty, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Autumn, Amelia (Chelsea's character), Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE TREASURE CHEST

CHAPTER 3: SEEKING HELP FROM THE ONE & ONLY WARIO

Azalea & Saphire sat on the deck with their hands tied behind their backs. "If Dylan doesn't show with the treasure chest, I'll just keep you instead, since you're worth more than the treasure chest." Captain Syrup told Saphire. "Leave her alone!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed. "No way. Then what I'll have my crew do to you won't be so fun for you... Actually I have them do it now." The pirate lady told Azalea. "What are you gonna do to me?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked nervously. "Gang, hang Azalea over the side of the ship." She instructed them. The Black Sugar Gang dragged the girl with burnt orange hair over to the side & they hung her by her wrists. Captain Syrup dragged Saphire over to the pole & tied her to it. "I want my mommy!" The little princess cried out into tears. "Shut your mouth!" The pirate lady ordered. "I want somebody to rescue me!" Saphire cried out in more tears. "Nobody is gonna rescue you!" The pirate lady hollered. "When Dylan gets here, you're gonna pay!" The 5 year old princess shouted with tears still running down her cheeks. "I bet that punk won't show. Then when he doesn't show you will be mine forever & your friend will be a goner!" She laughed. "Dylan will to show up, he's always shown up when I've been in trouble!" Saphire exclaimed. "Think what you want, but if he pushed you down, he isn't gonna be coming for you." The pirate lady told the 5 year old princess. Saphire glared hatefully at Captain Syrup. "How do you know Dylan pushed Saphire down?" Azalea asked skeptically. "I was there when he pushed her down & then I followed her to the golf course." Captain Syrup explained to the girl with burnt orange hair. "You're a weirdo!" Saphire exclaimed. "I don't care!" The pirate lady laughed.

Mean while, Dylan & Tiny walked down the sidewalk in Diamond City. "Why did you push Princess Saphire down?" The buffed golfer asked. "I wasn't thinking & I was mad at Captain Syrup for threatening me. Then I guess I decided to take my anger out on her." The blonde haired boy told him. "Does she get kidnapped like all the time?" Tiny asked, walking next to him. "Yes, but she can't help it, she's only a little girl." Dylan replied, looking up at him. "Oh. Well, how do you take care of those pirates?" The buffed golfer asked, looking down at the 8 year old boy. "I don't know, but I dunno someone who can help." Dylan told him. "Who?" Tiny asked. "Wario Wario, he owns WarioWare Inc." The blonde haired boy told him. "Then lets go ask him for help!" The buffed golfer exclaimed. Dylan nodded & with that they headed for WarioWare Inc.

At WarioWare Inc. Wario was in his office sitting in his chair counting his money. "500, 501, 502, 503... 800. That was a lot of counting I had to do." The fat purple nose plumber told himself. "WARIO, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Mona hollered from the other side of the door. "Yeah, what do ya want?" He asked. "CAN I COME IN?" The red head asked. "Sure." Wario replied, a little annoyed. Mona walked into his office wearing what she always wears (her white trench coat with her red tube top & red mini skirt). "So, what do you want?" He asked. "Wario, how do you play this game?" The red head asked. Wario rolled away from his desk & Mona sat on his lap. "Hand it here." The fat purple nose plumber instructed. The red head handed him the game. "You put your hand on the left button & I put my hand on the right button." Wario told her. "Thanks for showing me how to play Dong Dong." Mona thanked. "You're welcome." He sighed. "Actually I already knew how to play, I just wanted to sit on your lap." The red head told him. "Whatever." The fat purple nose plumber replied. "Wario, are you in there?" Ana called, knocking on the door. "Of course I'm in here!" He shouted annoyed. "You have visitors." The orange haired girl told him. "Send them in!" Wario hollered. Dylan opened the door & they both walked in. "Hi Dylan." Mona greeted. "Were we interrupting something?" Tiny asked. "No!" Wario snapped. "You don't have to bite our heads off!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So why are you here?" The fat purple nose plumber asked. "What do you know about Captain Syrup?" Dylan asked. "Why do you asked?" He asked. "Because, she's kidnapped Azalea, the girl I actually like & Princess Saphire!" The buffed golfer exclaimed. "She has Saphire again?" Mona asked in total shock. Dylan nodded. "Wario you have to help them get my friends back!" The red head shrieked. "Why should I, they're not my friends." He told her. "If you cared about me, you would help rescue my other two friends." Mona replied. "Fine, but you're gonna have to get off my lap if you want me to help save them." Wario told her. The red head gave him a kiss & she got off his lap. "Take me on a date after you save them, ok." Mona instructed him. "Fine, whatever." He told her, getting up off the chair. "Yay!" Mona squealed happily. Wario & the others walked out of the door. "See ya later Wario!" Ana called, standing next to Mona.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope you people enjoy this chapter. I really have to thank ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing my story. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	4. THE GIRLS ARE RESCUED

The only thing I own is Moon Light Valley. Saphire, Dylan, Queen Misty, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Autumn, Amelia (Chelsea's character), Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE TREASURE CHEST

CHAPTER 4: THE GIRLS ARE RESCUED

"I want my mommy!" Saphire cried. "Don't worry Saphire. we'll get out of here." Azalea told her. "No we won't, not if Dylan doesn't care about me." The little princess sniffled. "He does care about you. Remember what I said, he's not perfect you know." The girl with burnt orange hair told her. "He was perfect to me." She sniffled. "Aw, the little crybaby princess have a crush on Dylan." Captain Syrup cooed. Saphire glared hatefully up at the pirate lady. Captain Syrup smirked. "Saphire you're the most helpless brat I've every seen!" The pirate lady laughed. Saphire lip started to quiver. "Come on gang, lets go eat." The pirate lady told them, walking inside the room on the boat. The Black Sugar Gang followed the pirate lady into the room. "Azalea, do you think I'm helpless?" The 5 year old princess asked. "Kind of... but you can't help it, you're only a little girl." The girl with burnt orange hair told her. "Do you think I'm just like my cousin Peach?" The little princess asked. "Not really. You act more like Daisy I think." Azalea told her. Saphire looked over at Azalea, who was tied up & hanging over the side of the boat.

Dylan, Tiny, & Wario made it to Captain Syrup's ship. "Ok, heres what we're gonna do. Tiny you get Azalea down from there, Wario stay here until we need help. I gotta apologize to Saphire." The blonde haired boy instructed them. They both nodded. Dylan & Tiny took off running for the pirate ship.

The 8 year old boy ran up to the 5 year old princess, while the buffed golfer ran over to help his friend. Saphire looked up & saw Dylan untying her. "Dylan!" The little princess exclaimed. The blonde haired boy covered her mouth. "Saphire, I'm sorry for pushing you down like that, I didn't mean to hurt you." Dylan apologized as he took the ropes off his best friend. Saphire stood up with Mr. Bunny in her left hand. "Do you forgive me?" He asked. The 5 year old princess gave him a hug. "Is that a yes?" The blonde haired boy asked. "Yeah." She replied. Suddenly they heard a splash. "AZALEA!" Tiny exclaimed. "What happen?" Dylan asked, letting go of Saphire. "Azalea fell!" The buffed golfer exclaimed, standing up on the edge of the ship. Tiny jumped dived off the side of the ship & he landed in the water. Captain Syrup covered Saphire's mouth & picked her up. "Where's that treasure chest?" The pirate lady asked angrily. The blonde haired boy turned around to face the lady. "At home & I already told you, you can't have it!" Dylan exclaimed furiously. Captain Syrup uncovered Saphire's mouth. "Dylan!" The 5 year old princess whined. The pirate lady snapped her fingers & the Black Sugar Gang started attacking the blonde haired boy.

Tiny swam for Azalea as fast as he could. The girl with burnt orange hair swam up enough for the buffed golfer to wrap his arm around her waist. Tiny pulled her up just in time. "You saved me!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you." He told her as he swam for shore. "Thank you." Azalea thanked. "You're welcome." He replied, sitting her down & untying her wrists. The girl with burnt orange hair gave him a hug. "Now I have to go give Wario a piece of my mind, he was supposed to help us when we needed it." Tiny fussed, standing up with Azalea in his arms. The girl with burnt orange nodded.

Captain Syrup continued to hold Saphire. "Lemme go, I have to help Dylan!" The 5 year old princess whined. "Shut up & watch the fight." The pirate lady ordered her.

Dylan got out from underneath the dog pile. "Is that all you got?" The blonde haired boy asked, throwing one of the pirates off the ship. Dylan punched one of the pirates in the face & he threw him off. "You can't beat me!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, punching another pirate in the face. "Wanna bet?" The pirate asked. "Sure!" He exclaimed, throwing the pirate off the ship. Suddenly one of the Black Sugar Gang pirates hit Dylan in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. "DYLAN!" Saphire screamed, kicking Captain Syrup in the leg. "OW YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The pirate lady bellowed, dropping Saphire & her stuff animal rabbit on the deck. The little princess ran over to the blonde haired boy, crying. Two of the Black Sugar Gang pirates grabbed Saphire by both of her arms. The little princess cried even louder. "Toss her here." Captain Syrup ordered angrily. Both pirates tossed Saphire in front of the pirate lady. "Your friend should have brought me the treasure chest, but instead he tried to save you & keep that treasure chest." The pirate lady cackled. Saphire stood up with Mr. Bunny in her right hand. "You leave me alone!" The little princess ordered. "Gang, take care of this brat!" Captain Syrup ordered. One of the pirates pushed Saphire down, making her cry. Dylan opened his eyes & looked over at his little friend. "I have to do something." He thought to himself as he stood up. The blonde haired boy saw another pirate hurt his best friend. "Leave her alone!" Dylan demanded. "What are you gonna do?" The pirate asked. "This!" He exclaimed, punching the pirate off the edge of the ship. "Anyone else want some of this?" The blonde haired boy asked, holding his fist up. All the other pirates took off running. Dylan walked over to Saphire & hugged her. The little princess stopped crying. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The pirate lady asked. "Yeah, I guess I am." He replied letting go of the little princess & walking up to the lady. Captain Syrup smirked. "You aren't very smart." She chuckled, trying to hit him. "Your the one who isn't smart!" Dylan exclaimed, knocking the pirate lady off the edge of the ship. The blonde haired boy picked the little princess up & carried her off the ship.

"You were suppose to help us, but instead you didn't!" Tiny fussed. "I wasn't needed!" Wario exclaimed, annoyed. "Tiny, it's ok." Azalea said, trying to comfort him. "It isn't ok!" He snapped. The girl with burnt orange hair looked at him. "I told him to stay here unless we needed his help." Dylan said, walking up behind him with Saphire on his back. "Thank you, I've tried to tell him that, but he won't listen." The fat purple nose plumber thank very annoyed. "I'm sorry." The buffed golfer apologized. "Well, I'm going to take Mona out on that date now so she'll stop nagging me." Wario told them. "Let us know how that goes!" Azalea called. "Sure, whatever." The fat purple nose plumber replied, walking off. "Dylan, please take me to my mommy." Saphire begged. "Don't worry, I will." Dylan told her. Tiny, Azalea, Dylan, & Saphire went back to King Chris's huge house in the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry to burst anyones bubble that likes Wario, but he was only there to help if they needed back up. I have to thank MarioLuigi25 & the others for reviewing my story. CIAO for now anyways. =D


	5. THE END

The only thing I own is Moon Light Valley. Saphire, Dylan, Queen Misty, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Autumn, Amelia (Chelsea's character), Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, & Midnight. The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

THE TREASURE CHEST

CHAPTER 5: THE END

Dylan & the others made it to King Chris's huge house. Tiny opened the one of the double hung doors & they walked in. "MOMMY!" Saphire squealed. The blonde haired boy let the 5 year old princess down & she ran over to her mom. "Saphire, you're ok!" Queen Misty shrieked, giving her daughter a massive hug. "I don't ever want you talking to my little cousin again!" Daisy shouted, walking down the stairs with Luigi in tow. "He didn't mean too, he already said sorry!" Azalea exclaimed. The flower princess calmed down & looked over at the little princess, who was hugging her mom. The young queen let go of her daughter. "Luigi, Daisy!" Saphire exclaimed, running to her cousin & the green clad plumber. "I missed you so much!" The little princess exclaimed. "We both missed you." Daisy told her. The green clad plumber & the flower princess gave the 5 year old princess a hug. Olivia, Midnight, & Delilahh walked into the room behind Grandma Lilly. "Thank you for saving Saphire again." The grandma thanked. "You're welcome." Dylan replied, smiling. "Saphire!" Olivia & Delilahh exclaimed in unison. Luigi & Daisy let Saphire out of their hug & she ran over to her other friends. "Dylan already said he was sorry, so you don't have ask me if I'm ok." The little princess told them. "We won't." Olivia said, giving her a hug. "See you guy later." Tiny told them as he & Azalea left the house. "Bye!" Everyone called.

Mean while, Wario & Mona were on their date. "Thank you for finally taking me on this date." The red head thanked. "Whatever, just don't expect this to happen again." The fat purple nose plumber told her. "Whatever you say, Wario." Mona said, grinning. "Now be quiet, the movie is about to start." Wario shushed her. "I hope this movie _You Again_ is good." The red head thought to herself as she stared at the screen.

Nobody was mad at Dylan anymore (thank them Star Sprites). Anyway Dylan gave Saphire the treasure chest. Azalea & Tiny got to finish their game of golf from earlier. Wario took Mona on a movie date, so she would stop nagging him. Captain Syrup wants her revenge on Dylan & someday she will get her revenge on him.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank MarioLuigi25 & AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my story. CIAO for now anyways. =D


End file.
